Teachers Pet
by Rathen
Summary: Follow on to WCL and BS. Sasuke is in angermanagement but guess who's teaching the class.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. No matter how much I wish that were different.**

**Teachers Pet**

"Don't," she giggled as she gasped for breath. "You'll break something."

"I don't care."

His breath tenderly caressed the skin of her neck, one arm tightening around his pink haired lovers waist, holding her more firmly against his clothed excitement, while the other swept her desk clear.

Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet his. Instantly, she became lost in the midnight smoke that filled his orbs as they drifted lustfully over her body, his every intention crystallised within their depths.

The slight sound of ripping fabric was met by deaf ears, lustful eyes silently screaming their demands be met and frantic hands, desperate to obey.

***

"Naruto?"

The blonde ninja turned with a goofy grin at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hey Itachi!"

Naruto's grin bloomed into a thousand watt smile when the elder of the great Uchiha brothers graced him with a small one of his own. Itachi made his way closer to Naruto and came to a graceful stop before him.

"What are you just standing around here for?" asked Itachi, glancing around for the missing members of Naruto's usual crowd.

Naruto let out a sigh as he gave Itachi his answer.

"Sakura's working an extra shift and Sasuke was ordered to take an anger management class. He…"

"Ah, yes." smirked Itachi. "I heard about his little loss of temper at Yamanaka's party."

"_Little_?" gasped Naruto. "He almost torched Ino's backyard!"

"And why would that be?" Itachi probed. He'd been overwhelmingly curious about what could have sparked his little brothers temper to such an extent.

***

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out in pleasure as Sasuke finally filled her waiting depths.

Sasuke pressed his body tightly against hers, skin against skin, hearts beating as one as he began to thrust within her.

"You're _mine_!" he growled as his fingertips dug into Sakura's hips, kneading them in the most pleasurable of ways.

Sakura giggled. "You're not _still_ jealous, are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled, slightly threateningly this time, and ground his hips deeply in to her own.

"He had no _right_ to touch you!"

Sasuke thrust, hard, into Sakura, causing her to gasp in pleasure, before locking gazes with her and growling. "You are _mine_!"

***

"I'm not entirely sure." replied Naruto honestly. "He started muttering something about being too damn close, next thing I knew there was a fire ball flying towards Sai."

"How very odd." muttered Itachi, more to himself than anything. "But I intend to find out."

Naruto opened his mouth, a ready question on his lips, but Itachi was already making his way inside the learning annex of the hospital. Naruto sighed and shook his head sadly. If Itachi pissed Sasuke off, he might never get his promised ramen dinner.

***

Sakura's nails raked down Sasuke's back, drawing blood in some places. Sasuke moaned out his approval as he thrust deeper and harder into his blossom. Sakura's legs, gripped around Sasuke's waist, tightened their hold as her hips began to buck, meeting each of his powerful thrusts with extra zeal.

***

"Naruto, my youthful friend!"

Naruto sighed deeply. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Lee and his hyper 'youth' fanaticism without a bellyful of his beloved ramen, either that or a crate full of sake.

"Hey Lee. What brings you here?"

Naruto hoped, and mentally crossed his fingers, that Lee was just passing by. If Sasuke came out of his enforced anger management and the first thing he met was 'I think he needs drug tested' Rock Lee, an almost torched garden would be the _least_ of Konoha's problems.

Sasuke hated Lee in overly happy mode, (actually, he seemed to have a strong dislike of Lee in general. Had done ever since Sakura's birthday for some strange reason.) coming face to face with hyper Lee, as he was now, would just land Sasuke in prison, probably for murder.

"I'm looking for my youthful blossom, Sakura. She…"

"_Your_ blossom?!" demanded Naruto. He and Sasuke _shared_ a dislike of Lee when things like _that_ came out of the brushy brows mouth.

"She is my inspiration, my goal in life, both in skill and home. She is the woman I worship, the true meaning of the power of youth in all her splendour and glory. She…"

"Sakura's not here!" snapped Naruto, desperate to cut off Lee's words before risking a certain Uchiha hearing him and cutting off something more permanent. "She's working an extra shift at the hospital." added Naruto pointing towards the farthest end of said building.

Lee just threw his head back and laughed. "No, no, no, my dear and youthful friend. Sakura is teaching a class. She is helping to bring the power of youth to those who's temper escapes them."

Naruto, who had been about to brush off Lee's words and tell him to beat it, gasped and froze.

"Sakura's teaching anger management?"

Lee nodded, clearly proud of the information. "She was the only one with enough youthful power and charm to bring control to her student of this evening."

"Sakura's teaching _anger management_?!" gasped Naruto again.

Rock Lee nodded, his face a shining picture of pride. He opened his mouth to speak but was startled when Naruto took off running towards to learning annex. It only took Lee a fraction of a second to give chase and catch up with the blonde blur.

"What is the matter?" he asked quickly. "Is our blossom in danger?"

"No!" came Naruto's hurried response. "But Itachi might be!"

"Uchiha Itachi is her student?" Lee sounded as shocked as he looked but it didn't slow their now frantic pace.

"No!" Naruto was _really_ worried now. "Uchiha _Sasuke_ is!"

Lee froze, and "Oh _Kami_-_sama_!" escaping his lips an instant before his feet failed him and he crashed to the ground, taking Naruto with him.

The two landed in a tangled heap. Naruto instantly began to free himself from Lee's sudden attack of clumsiness when something occurred to the blonde. He turned to face the still shocked Lee.

"You _know_?!" he gasped.

Lee was still in a daze. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Lee's face, bringing the bushy browed ninja back to reality and demanded his answer again.

"You know?!"

Lee nodded slowly, a blush creeping its way across his face. "I… Sakura's birthday…"

Naruto's face creased up as he tried to cringe away from the mental images of his own memories that were now assaulting him. He forced the images away and clamoured to his feet, then offered his hand to help Lee do the same.

"Itachi's on his way to talk to Sasuke!" he said quickly. "In _class_!"

***

The room was filled with pants and gasps as the two lovers brought each other closer to completion. Sakura's entire back was arched off her desk but Sasuke's hand was instantly there to support her. He was practically holding her entire weight but it did nothing to slow his now frantic pace, both were now so desperate for the oblivion they sought.

The lovers were too enraptured by their act, too lost in each other to notice that the classroom door was beginning to open.

***

"_MY EYES!"_

Naruto and Rock Lee stumbled slightly, but did not fall, at the sudden yell of shock. They sped up and rounded the corner just in time to see Itachi flying out of the anger management classroom and crash into the wall opposite.

Racing over to help the elder Uchiha brother to his feet, Naruto and Lee risked a look into the classroom. They were shocked by what they saw.

Sasuke was leaning, quite casually against the edge of the teachers desk, which for reasons neither wanted to picture, was completely clear of its usual items. Sasuke was wearing nothing but black sweat pants and a lazy grin.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Sakura was wearing her red tunic dress back to front and inside out. Her brow was damp with sweat, her face looked flushed and tired but her eyes… Her eyes were _wild_ with fury and she was rubbing her right hand, which was still clenched into a fist.

"I think you should leave." came Sasuke's slightly gruff voice from inside the classroom.

Lee shot to his feet, causing Naruto and Itachi, who had been trying to lean on him at the time, to stumble slightly. "Well, I think…"

"HE SAID _LEAVE!_"

Four pairs of male eyes shot open at Sakura's sudden, violent, verbal outburst. Sasuke was the first to recover, taking less than a fraction of a second. He walked calmly over to Sakura and draped his arm around her shoulders, turning her towards his bare chest. She tucked herself a closely into him as she could and let him lead her back inside the classroom as tears bubbled up in her eyes, her shoulders started to shake and her body began to tremble.

Sasuke fixed his raging Sharingan on to the worried gazes of the three men still in the corridor. His warning, although silent, was perfectly understood. If any information about this event got out, he would be hunting them down.

The door of the classroom slammed shut and the three males in the corridor breathed a genuine sigh of relief.

Itachi turned to the other two men, a smirk growing on his lips. "You _knew_?"

Naruto and Lee both nodded numbly, the expressions on their faces giving away exactly _how_ they had found out too.

Itachi began to chuckle slightly as he started making his way down the corridor, away from the classroom. Naruto and Lee quickly caught up with him and, after exchanging confused looks, showed them to Itachi.

Itachi smiled, genuinely smiled, as he turned slightly to face the others as they made their way down the stair well.

"My mother always says that there is only one girl good enough for Sasuke." he rubbed the large bruise forming on the right side of his jaw. "And she packs one hell of a punch!"

Naruto started chuckling too but Lee was too confused by Itachi's words.

"Are you just going to leave them? To let him drain her youthful power like that?!"

Itachi's eyes flickered and flashed as his Sharingan exploded into life. He snapped around and had Lee by the throat before anyone even realised he was annoyed.

"Let me explain something to you. Very clearly." Itachi's words were as fierce as his eyes. "My mother is _never_ wrong!"

Lee was released the instant Itachi stopped speaking. As Itachi walked away, Lee opened his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"You just love pissing off Uchiha's. Do you have some kind of death wish?"

Naruto was still chuckling to himself as he ran to catch up with Itachi. He cheered happily when Itachi asked him if he was hungry and began walking in the direction of Ichiraku.

Lee was left, standing in the doorway of the learning annex, wishing for all he was worth that he had just stayed at home.

***

"Feeling better now?" asked Sasuke as he continued to rub small circles on Sakura's back.

Sakura nodded and wiped down her, newly readjusted, tunic dress. She sighed deeply and returned to hugging her onyx eyed lover.

"That was _so_ embarrassing."

Sasuke placed a tender kiss to her forehead before replying.

"Then why don't we just go public." he smiled when her happy, gleaming eyes shot up to meet his own. "We've been together for almost a year now, Sa-ku-ra. We might as well let everyone know."

"So you don't have to explain why you attack people?" she teased, grinning.

Sasuke grinned back. "Who would be dumb enough to try touching _my_ girl?"

Sakura fake pouted and placed her hands on her jutted out hips. "Don't think this gets you out of anger management. You _still_ have issues with that temper of yours, mister."

"I've no intention of getting out of anything." his eyes raked over her body, mentally devouring her. "Except, perhaps, you out of those clothes."

"_Again_?!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke moved closer, capturing her lips with his own.

"What can I say," smirked Sasuke when they parted for much needed breath. "I guess I'm just a teachers _pet_!"

***

Kakashi was walking through the learning annex, just finishing up on his final patrol of the building before he went home.

Sharp gasps and hissed cries caught his attention from one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. He quickly made his way toward them but stopped sharply when he suddenly recognised the chakra signatures from inside.

He shook his head and sighed. "No way am I walking in on _that_ again!"

**The End**

**Authors Note: **

**For those of you who have read 'Where Curiousity Leads' and 'Birthday Surprise', in fact, even for those would have yet to read the linked stories. **

**Would it make it easier for you if I combined them all as different chapters (keeping them as they are) in to one chain like story?**


End file.
